Timberwolf
by Mist-Dragons
Summary: Tiz gets captured by a group rouge Rangers. Edea is not taking shit from anyone at all. Agnes acts like a over protective worried mother. Ringabel raises hell and is hopelessly lovesick. It couldn't possibly get any worse.
1. Gone

Tiz awoke with a start his eyes dilated in the dark. "Ugh."  
Moonlight fleeted through the trees spilling across his lap in weird patterns. _It's still dark. I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep again. I'll just take a small walk._ Moaning he _stood_ up careful not to wake anyone and stepped out of the make shift camp telling himself to be back before dawn.

Tiz yawned._ How long have I been awake? I know it's been at least a few days now._ Another yawn. _Too tired to think about it now I'll just ask Agnes to cast Sleep on me later._ Another yawn. _I really should get back to camp though before they wake up and notice I'm gone._ He turned around and saw nothing. Nothing but darkness, and wilderness. _Oh, I'm lost._  
He backtracked for a few minutes tripping over a root or two and breaking a lot of twigs and branches. "Ow! I don't remember that root being there." Focusing more clearly he saw a recognizable grove of trees.  
"Great! Now, I know it's around here somewhere."

_CRACK_  
Tiz stopped moving as he slowly scanned the forest for the sound. _It was probably just a deer or something. I shouldn't dwell on it too much._

_fwip_

He heard the sound almost as quickly as he felt the pain that came almost immediately after. "Ahh!" With a grimace he removed the protruding pin from his neck. Whipping around he saw three Rangers. One was completely white, the second a silverly-blue, while the third was brownish. In a sudden swift motion they attacked at once. Barely dodging in time he felt his bag being torn from his side. Recovering swiftly he turned just as they attacked again. Retaliating he grabbed the brown one's tail pulling them backwards, and delivered a swift blow to their chest. A loud crack and snap was heard then the attacking ranger fell lifeless to the ground. He turned to the remaining rangers and prepared for the next attack. Getting into a defensive stance he then felt his knee's give way and ground come rushing up to meet him.  
"Finally, the paralysis is taking effect." said one clad in thick white fur. He bent down to the lifeless ranger; slowly he picked up the body hoisting it over his shoulder.  
"Too bad I can't cut up that pretty face of yours.." the second fumed. Her teeth were as sharp as daggers as she smiled picking up Tiz by his hair. Sharp pain ran through his skull as she violently tugged at his hair. Wincing ,he glared at her and tried to keep his mind off the pain. Her eyes widened behind her mask."Oh, you still have some fight left in you." she said as her face formed into a gentle but sinister smile. "Even after you killed Wafern you're still itching to pick a fight?" She placed her right hand on his cheek tracing his skin with her thumb. "You'll do nicely then." Abruptly, Tiz felt her left hand leave his hair and then his face was slammed into the ground by a hard push. His ears rang and the darkness consumed his vision..

Ringabel shifted groggily on his side. The ground had not been kind to his back during the night. Yawning he sat up trying to take in his surroundings as bright sunlight flooded his vision. He always did hate mornings in the forest. Next to him Edea and Agnes slept soundly, turned to check on Tiz he found him missing. He must have gone for a walk earlier. That being said Ringabel knew that he would have returned before any of them woke up. Maybe he got lost. I'll go search for him. Grabbing his swords he stood up, his back protesting at the sudden movement. Yes he definitely hated mornings in the forest.

"Tiz. Hey, Tiz you there?" Getting no response he turned back, nearly tipping on a root as he pushed through some bushes. Then there was blood, a lot of blood, the grass was plastered with it. Soon creatures would be attracted to the scent. The blood mainly pooled around a small bag. _Tiz's bag._  
Within seconds Ringabel was crouched next to the bag. It was stained and torn but it was definitely Tiz's. Instantly, he was filled with worry, scooping up the bag he ran back to the campsite.

"Gone!? What? What do you mean gone?" Edea chided. "He can't be gone!"  
"I found his bag lying in the grass in the forest. He wouldn't just leave without them and you know as well as I do he wouldn't ditch us at night. He's too caring for that and you know it. Also, I found blood." replied Ringabel blatantly.  
"So..You're saying he been taken?"  
"Most likely."  
"Oh Tiz..." Agnes whispered sadly.  
"Don't worry Agnes we'll find Tiz." Ringabel assured.  
"He's right. It can't be that hard. However, I do want to know why your so calm about this Ringabel." Edea questioned the Argent haired knight.  
"Edea believe me I'm very worried about him. But, I do know that Tiz can take care of himself, he's scary strong, the strongest out of all of us and he's our leader. So, I do know he can at least fend for himself, but there was a lot of blood and we should probably start looking. He's strong but not invincible."  
Nodding the girls went to pick up the campsite. Ringabel looked down at the blood stained bag in his hands._ Tiz..._ The thoughts in his head frequently gravitated around boy and it was beginning to get in the way of battle. It had only been getting worse, and as he looked down at the bloody bag he felt many things.  
Anger, fear, regret, concern those were normal feelings, but there was another feeling present as well and he hoped it was not what he thought it was.

_You love him. You care because you love him._ Furrowing his brow he shook the thoughts from his head. _That's ridiculous Ringabel he's your friend of course you care, but you don't like him that way._ That didn't really sound convincing at all though. Maybe this is what it meant about not realizing you need something until it's gone...  
"..Ringabel. Hey, Ringabel."  
Ringabel snapped out of his thoughts. "Hm. Uh. Yes?"  
"Jeez, you were out of it. Focus." Edea scolded. "We've got everything."  
Agnes gave Ringabel a worried look. "We must find him as soon as possible. Please don't quit on us now Ringabel."  
He smirked. "Now how could a quit when two beautiful ladies are begging for my help. That..."  
"Yeah yeah, Ringabel. Lets go."  
Ringabel nodded his face forming a serious expression as he fell in step behind the two.  
_Tiz.._


	2. The note

Hallway after hallway, door after door, he had lost track how many they had gone through now. He couldn't recall when he'd woken up really. Also, his head was spinning, the gag in mouth tasted horrid, and rough against his tongue. His vision was also still fuzzy from being slammed into the ground by Rodelia. That's at least what she had told him her name was a little earlier, or it could have been a day ago. To be honest, Tiz had no clue where he was, and was absolutely clueless about what was going on.

Tiz wiggled his arms in the shackles, they seemed to get tighter the more he struggled but that's not really what he was worried about. He was actually more cognizant of the hand currently exploring his lower backside. Turning he to the silvery-blue shape he assumed was Rodelia he glared. It snickered and he had his confirmation. "Aww. Don't glare at me like that. You have such a pretty face. It will get all wrinkled and saggy if you make those faces too much." She firmly squeezed his butt before letting go. Shuttering, Tiz moved away from her grimacing through his gag. "Now. Miss Rodelia. You shouldn't tease him too much." the tall ranger finally spoke in a low gruff voice.

"Jealous Galoric?" Rodelia teased.

In response he snorted then proceeded to continue onwards in silence. She giggled and did the same. They continued down the seemingly endless corridors until going through a thick heavy door. Loud squeaking erupted from the doors hinges while Galoric pushed them open into a dark room. Foul stagnant air wafted out to Tiz as they entered. _Jeez. What could they possibly keep in here that smells so bad._ Trying to ignore the smell he focused on figuring out what kind of room they had entered. Gray mixed with gray then met black as it went further down. _I still can't make sense of anything._

"We're here."

Turning to the direction of the voice his face met with a very hard fist.

_ "Ringabel... Ringabel." _

Ringabel jolted awake as his hand shifted to the hilt of his sword. "Wha? What? What's happening? What is it?"

Agnes held up one of her hands. The other held a signature fox mask of a Ranger. "Whoa." She gestured to the hand which was still on the sword.

"Oh, sorry." He relaxed and removing his hand from the sword raising it to his mouth to cover a large yawn. Giving him a worried look Agnes lowered her hands. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes.."

She sighed looking at him incredulously but continued. "Well, me and Edea didn't want to wake you, but we found information on who might have taken Tiz." Without warning Ringabel shot up out of his chair. "Really" Stepping backwards at sudden movement she nodded. "Yes. It's actually just who we were looking for."

"The rogue rangers?"

"Indeed. The exact location is unknown but the attacks have been concentrated heavily in the forest east of Florem. We will most likely need to go undercover as Rangers to infiltrate them."

He nodded. "Ok. When do we leave?"

"Quite soon actually. Edea is checking us out at the front desk as we speak. Do you need my assistance cleaning your room." He shook his head. "I can clean it up myself. Thank you though Agnes. I'll change and meet you down there." Rotating he speedily went to work on cleaning the mess of papers he'd fallen asleep on. The floor squeaked under Agnes's feet as she left the room. She closed the door and sighed. Placing the mask over her head she went to go meet Edea.

Edea paced around in the lobby impatiently. _Why in the world are they taking so long? _She looked at the stairwell entrance spotting Agnes but no sign of Ringabel. Letting out an exasperated sign she ran over to her. "Where is he? Is he alright"

"He's coming. I really don't think he got any sleep last night though."

Frowning slightly she began pacing again. "He hasn't been for two days." They each turned to the sound of footsteps behind them. Eyes widening Edea gawked at the sight in front of her.

He had faint bags under eyes and left side of his hair was sticking up in weird directions. She could see the dried drool mark running horizontally across his right cheek. Furthermore, he clothes were a mess; it looked like he had just been drug out of hell. He wasn't even wearing the mask. Edea cringed at the sight of him as he slowly moseyed over to them. He grinned when he saw the two of them walking slightly faster. "Ladies." _Oh jeez. Not this. _Shaking her head she could feel the headaches already starting to form.

"Ringabel?"

"Edea?" The same annoying smile was starting to make itself a permanent home on his face.

"You.. look like shit."

Placing his head on the wall he could already feel the soothing chill of the rock walls. The cold floors and walls of the cell did a great job of reducing the swelling. Well, he was pretty sure there was swelling. First being slammed into the hard ground then a punch straight to the face. _I really really don't like her._

It hadn't been long since he'd woken up. Sometime during all of this they'd changed is clothes which made him very uncomfortable. There was also a sharp pain in his both his wrists that hadn't been there before. He didn't dare mess with it though.

_Kling. Tep._

_Kling. Tep._

He froze up as he heard someone approaching the cell. Unfortunately, he still couldn't see very much of anything. Not that it would help since it was pitch black anyway.

_ Kling. Tep. _

_ Kling. Kling. _

They had stopped directly in front of the cell door but said nothing. Tiz looked over at the bars. "Hello?" His voice sounded scratchy and it hurt slightly to speak. A loud gasp escaped the strangers mouth and quickly they rushed back down the hallway. Tiz listened until the sound had completely vanished. His eyes drifted down to the small glowing object the stranger had left behind. The light soon separated into three lights; reaching for one he quickly recognized the soft feel of paper. Soft but slick under his hands the paper read:

_ Before I explain anything I feel obligated to apologize for my sister Rodelia. She enjoys hitting things that she likes. It is highly likely that she has already branded you. _

_ Anyway, I assume that you attained the other effect of the paralysis darts. It is common here and you likely will experience it again. This is why I have also given you an anti-paralysis ring, however, that is all it will protect you from. I apologize for that as well, but I hope the bottle I have left you will help with the other effect. _

_ ~E _

_E? Guess that's another mystery I'll have to solve eventually. Along with how he could read the paper even though he could barely see two feet in front of himself. _Folding up the note he reached for the second light and swiftly recognized the small glowing letters. "EYE DROPS"

_Wow why didn't I think of that sooner. _Smiling Tiz quickly used the eye drops then waited as his eyes slowly adjusted. The room was actually a whole lot brighter then he'd originally thought. It was still pretty dark though. The items had stopped glowing, but he could see the last tiny thing laying on the floor. Picking up what he assumed he was the ring. It was a small black crescent with a shiny sheen to it that slid perfectly on his finger.

Frowning he looked at his hand. He hadn't even noticed the silver fingerless gloves on his hands. They appeared to be metallic but looked like fabric. Glancing down at his clothes he finally noticed how different they looked. On his chest was a silver high collared vest with white trim, the bottom was cut up into a 'v' shape exposing his stomach. The trousers were white and tight fitting but not painfully so. Like the pants, the knee-high boots were white but slowly faded into silver until reaching the bottom. Many light blue belts hung askew loosely across his hips, a few attaching to the hollowed wolf tail hanging freely to his backside. It was extremely soft to the touch and seemed to move in tandem with his movements. Everything was made out of the same metallic fabric.

He studied the clothes as he absentmindedly twisted the ring back and forth on his finger. _What in the world are these made of? Wait. Actually, more importantly. How am I going to get out of here. There were too many hallways for me to memorize. Plus that wouldn't do me any good anyway since I've been half blind this whole time. _Releasing a long sigh he glanced over at the cell bars again locking eyes with a girl with a wide grin staring back at him.

"Ah!" Tiz scooted backwards into the corner of the room eying the girl from a distance. Looking at her closer she was actually quite pretty. She had hair was that pale blonde in color that was swept off to the left side in front. Her bangs curled up into a suicide roll pony surrounded by smaller curls that straightened out as they went down. The clothes she was wearing looked like a mix of the Bravo Bikini and Ranger outfits but with added armor. It consisted of a light blue tube top with black bottoms that had a small bow on the left hip. The backs of the bottoms had two "tails" that extended outwards leaving space for a fox tail attached to a belt in the middle. On her hands were long black fingerless gloves lined with fur on the top rim. Covering her legs and feet were light blue knee socks and black knee high boots.

Grasping the bars she cooed at him.. "Aw. Scared? It's ok. It's me. Remember?"

His eyes widened in realization. "Rodelia‽" Coughing slightly his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Wow, he speaks. If only I could get a name." She raised one of her eyebrows pouting. Tiz turned his gaze from her to the floor. It didn't seem to shake her determination at all. "Oh well. I'll get it sooner or later." Her voice deepened suggestively. "I always do."

Tiz's cheeks flushed as he pushed himself closer into the corner. "Come on pretty boy." She unlocked the door swinging it open while holding a pair shackles. A few guards had appeared beside her. Maybe his hearing was better when he was blind because he hadn't heard any of them arrive. He decided to ignore them. Suddenly a hot strands of electricity ran up his arms and through his entire body. Screaming he fell over onto the floor laying there until the pain subsided. Rodelia chuckled behind him.

"If you don't cooperate I'll be forced to electrocute you again. Now, please, come here won't you?"

Glaring at her angrily Tiz pushed himself up off the floor walking over to them silently he holding out his arms. Heavy shackles clicked together on his arms as two of the four guards gathered behind as they walked out of the cell. Only the silence and the sounds of footsteps filled the air as they walked down long halls and corridors. Soon they came to large doors with two large wolfs growling on each one. Signaling for them to stop Rodelia then gestured to the doors. With great haste the guards opened the doors standing silent waiting for the next command.

"Hold on, before we do anything else I need to put this on you." She reached into something on her back and pulled out a large object. Looking it over it looked like a mix of a headband and a colombina mask. It was silver and white, just like his outfit, with three sharp points that curved together just above the ear area on each side giving the wearer the appearance of wolf ears. Instead of simple cut out areas for the eyes it had four slits for the wearer to see through. The mask itself was made out of two thin layers; the top was white with light blue swirls under the eye slits. Being bigger than the top half the bottom was silver and the top was placed over it. She reached up and slid it over his head. It fit perfectly.

"Oh! That looks good on you." She grinned looking him up and down. "Really good." Tiz grimaced at that but he could feel himself blushing again anyway. It was a good thing the mask covered part of his face.

"You should know the mask I just placed on you is fixed. It will not come off unless I take it off. Also, along with your wristbands, it will electrocute you if you don't do exactly as I say." Winking she twirled the keys on her finger smirking. Begrudgingly, Tiz held out his arms. Giving him a full smile she unlocked the shackles sliding them off his wrists. "You wouldn't last a second out there wearing shackles and I do want you to survive." Leaning in close she grabbed the front of his vest. Tiz looked down and back at her.

"Now. When i wake you up you better win."

_ Wake me up. What? Wait.. Oh.. _


	3. The Arena

"Ahhh!"

The warm feeling of electricity ran through Tiz's body as he was violently forced out of unconsciousness.

His head was pounding as he scrambled around feeling for the walls. _It has been three times now._

Finding the wall he balanced himself. It was cold under his fingers. Moving along it he found the slick feel of metal. The doors. _There's no way I can get back through anyway. I'll just have to search for another way out. _Feeling the doors for one last time he started walking. After feeling around for awhile he realized that it was not a room but another hall. Continuing down through the dark hall he could hear the faint sound of cheering. Soon a small light could be seen as he neared the end of it. The cheering had grown considerably along with the light. Pausing at the edge of the light he could see it was an arena. Several, of what looked like a few thousand people, were cheering in the stands. Children jumped up and down excitedly as the adults smiled barely containing their excitement. Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd as a little boy stepped out into the center of the arena. He made a slight motion with his hands then there was a slight pain in Tiz's head. Then he heard a child's voice ringing in his head "_Hey, folks! Tonight we have two really strong challengers for your entertainment but before that. As you know one of the Elites, by the name of Wafern, was killed in battle._" Everyone in the stands lowered their heads solemnly.

"_However, in happier news, we have gathered here today to see the challengers that will face off in contest to take his place in the Xtalites._" The boy gestured to the opposite side of the arena. There was an opening equidistant from the center and where he stood. "_On my left we have a fan favorite that we all know and love! Velvet Chaser, Saffron, and The Jasper Jackal but together you know them as.. The Rouge Rogues!" _The arena filled with cheers as three figures stepped out of the opening waving and smiling. Two men and one woman from what Tiz could tell. Their outfits were composed of mostly bright red with black and gold undertones. One of the men had a hood over his head so his eyes were hidden from view. He had on black boots, red pants, a dark red undershirt, and a short halfway buttoned black coat. The woman was apparently named Saffron, at least that what the crowd kept shouting and as she went by. She had on a red and gold Empire Waist dress, black and red slips, black gloves, and her hair was held in two messy buns by small gold flower pins; her bangs were too short to be held up so they fell over her right eye leisurely. Lastly stood a burly man clad in black armor with red filigree on the rims. Painted in red on his helmet was the face of a dog which Tiz assumed was a jackal. On each of their belts were matching large black and red axes that looked as if they could cut through bone. The three together looked like a formidable team.

They continued to smile and wave at the crowd as they walked towards the center; clearly sure of themselves that this fight would be quick and easy. The voice started up again clearing his throat and the crowd fell silent once more.

"_And on my right we have a challenger hand picked by Rodelia herself to test the Rogue's strength!" _Murmuring could be heard as people in the crowd gave each other curious looks and chattered amongst themselves. This time the boy gestured directly to Tiz's side of the arena with a stoic expression. "_Timberwolf_."

It felt like the longest walk of his life. He could even feel the stares of the Rogues. Finally reaching the center he stood there silently. Words probably wouldn't have changed the situation anyway. The small boy looked him up and down then turned to the other three. "_At the eighth ring may the best challengers win."_

A metal hole opened up beneath the boy he jumped in then he was gone. He stared at the place where the boy had disappeared for a few seconds before looking up at the three rogues.

_Ring~_

Tiz got into a fighting stance raising his fists.

_Ring~_

He couldn't lose here and if this is what it would take then he would win.

_Ring~_

The Rogues got into their fighting stances as well reading their weapons.

_Ring~_

The crowd sat in silent anticipation.

_Ring~_

He could his heart racing.

_Ring~_

His mind was clear.

_Ring~_

The last bell.

_Ring_

And they charged.

Ringabel looked around. He could feel the literal hordes of monsters that roamed this area. It was heavily concentrated around this area. He was sure they were getting close. They had left Florem almost two hours ago and had been searching in this area for awhile now. They could feel they were close.

"We should be getting close now." Edea whispered to them. "It should be just around this area somewhere."

They each looked around searching for anything. A footprint, a hideout, a secret passage, anything. Agnes looked up in the trees. Little bits of light flitted through the branches. She wasn't much paying attention to where she was going and fell into a cluster of bushes. "Ahh‽"

Edea heard Agnes scream and was there in an instant except she saw no Agnes. Swiftly Ringabel jogged in. "Where's Agnes?" he asked in a hurried tone.

Edea glanced at him before shouting. "Agnes‽ Agnes‽" Ringabel joined in tandem. "Agnes‽"

"I'm over here." A hand popped out of a grove of bushes. The two of them immediately rushed over. Grabbing the hand Edea pulled her up. Agnes smiled nodding at her gratefully. "Thank you Edea." She turned to look back at the bushes. "I think I may have found something though. These bushes appear to be a cover for a large hole. It seems to go on for awhile as well."

Each of them looked down at the bushes. "Well, I'll go ahead and check it out first." Edea had a confident expression written across her face. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Wait, Edea. Surely wouldn't it be better if I.." Ringabel was stopped mid sentence with a look.

"Ringabel.."

"Ah. Ladies first then?" He raised his hands in a calming manner as she turned and jumped down through the bushes.

Taking the landing she waited for her eyes to adjust before she advanced. Her footsteps were silent as she ran while surveyed the hole. It started to grow wider until it reached a giant chasm. Edea slid to a stop looking out. A wide sturdy looking bridge reached from her side of the chasm to the other. She tested the rope. It was made out of steel and held strong.

"Edea? You there?" She could barely make out Agnes's voice. It sounded worried. Quickly she headed back to the opening.

"Edea?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I think this might be it!"

"Ok. We're coming down be careful." Agnes came down first with Ringabel right behind her. They all advanced down the tunnel until the hit the bridge.

"I'm confident it's sturdy enough to hold all of us." Edea reassured as she stepped out onto it. Ringabel looked at Agnes gesturing that she go ahead of him. Nodding Agnes fell in step behind her feeling the bridge move slightly as Ringabel followed her. Each of them reached the other side of the bridge without any problems then continued on through the dark hole. In retrospect it was more of a tunnel or passageway than a hole now.

They walked down the passageway for quite a time until they saw tiny glowing things jutting out of the walls. Crystals. Glowing crystals in all different colors in clusters. The three of them looked around in amazement. A little further down on the right wall of the passageway was a giant sign shoved in deep around it. The crystal grew heavily around it making it easier to read.

**ILLUMIXTAL**

Under it was a small sign with an arrow carved in it pointing down the passageway. The farther they got the more cramped the passageway got. They each could barely fit through and the light was getting brighter as they went. Soon the light was so bright it wasn't hard to to see ten feet ahead of themselves anymore. When the hard uneven rock walls smoothed into flat brick walls they didn't even notice. With one last struggle they each squeezed out into the open. As their eyes adjusted to the light they all were shocked and surprised.

A city. It was an underground city. Children laughed chasing each other around, the buildings were painted with calm relaxing colors illuminated by only the crystals for light. People walked about, going from place to place. The ground beneath their feet had turned from dirt into bricks and stone. Above them houses, crystals, and the like made their way up the walls all around. The most noticeable one was a structure made of white stone. It occupied a large portion of the wall with large columns sticking out here and there. Attached to a huge column in the center was a large bell. A castle.

Farther down from the castle was a circular building with red flags waving around the topmost part. It was bigger than the surrounded buildings which made it quite noticeable. Most of the people were heading in it's direction. They found themselves being pushed along by crowd. The force of the crowd separated them.

"Edea‽ Agnes‽ Where are you two‽" Ringabel yelled over the loud noise of the street but it was no use. He couldn't see or hear them anywhere. Eventually, he found himself being pushed into the giant round building. Following the flow of the crowd he found himself in the stands of a giant arena. Other than the shuffle of feet the people around him were silent. Curious he turned to look at the center of the arena. Three figures in red stood on the opposite side of one in white and silver.

A pretty brunette sat down next to him. Taking off his mask he leaned over to her whispering as quietly as he could. "Pardon me, I ended up here by mistake. Would you mind telling me how I can get out of this place?"

The woman turned and blushed as she caught sight of him. "Oh! It's um.. You just go straight down until you hit a hall then turn and there is a stairway that will lead you out of here." She whispered back. "Once the bells start you won't be able to get out until the match is over though. It's a cautionary thing."

His eyes widened "And when do the bells star..."

_Ring~_

"Ah." His question was answered as the sound echoed through the area.

_Ring~_

The woman turned her gaze back to the arena clearly excited.

_Ring~_

He could see the people in the arena getting into a fighting stance.

_Ring~_

For some reason he could feel his heart starting to speed up. The woman held out her hand in a sideways manner still looking at the arena. "My name's Bonne by the way. Bonne Vivante."

_Ring~_

He took her hand in a light handshake. "Ringabel. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

_Ring~_

Smiling Bonne suddenly latched into his arm. Her grip held firm and her gaze was unwavering. "I assume this is your first time to the arena Ringabel?"

_Ring~_

Last bell. "Uh. Yes."

_Ring_

Bonne's grip tightened as the match started with the roar of the crowd. Honestly, he was starting to lose the feeling in his arm. She turned to him. Her eyes glowing like fire. "Then you're in for a real treat."


End file.
